Confusion
by Perriwinkle55
Summary: When some of the Justice League and the Team from a different dimension get transported into the Young Justice world chaos reigns, will they ever get back to the right dimension? Just a short little idea that popped up in my head... Warning: I might not finish this.
1. Chapter One: Oops

It all started when Batwoman made a new teleportation device.

"It's ready to start. I'm turning it on." Batwoman said as she flipped the on switch

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Nightwing asked, looking worried.

"Of course i am, why wouldn't i be? Who wants to test it?" She asked looking around at all the superheroes. "Ooooh! Ooooh! Pick me!" Flash yelled while jumping up and down

Batwoman nodded, "Pack a back-pack with some food and some normal clothes."

"Kk, back in a flash!" Flash zipped away and returned a few seconds later with a full back-pack and munching on a granola bar.

"Alright, go through." She told Flash, "You should teleport into the cave."

Flash nodded and entered, there was a flash of bright light, and Flash was gone.

**XXXXXX**

Megan and Connor were sitting in the living room of the cave, looking bored, when there was a sudden flash of light and a woman popped up, who was…. Dressed in a flash costume?

"AHHHH! Matthew, Kaily, what happened?!" the lady screeched, looking at them with a horrified expression. Megan and Connor leaped up, looking very confused.

"Who are you?" Megan asked the lady

"Uh, Flash, duh. The question is, who are you?" She zipped over and poked Connor's chest.

"Uh, Superboy?" He replied, obviously very confused

"Huh… I wonder, could i have ended up in a different DIMENSION? Batwoman!" The Flash lady said.

"Um, are you oka-" Connor cut off his sentence as there was another flash of light.

"Flash! What happened?" Asked another woman, but this one was dressed in Batman attire.

"Batwoman! Your teleporty thing sent me and you to another dimension, i think." The Flash lady told the Bat lady.

"Hey! What's going on in here?" Impulse asked as he ran into the room, and Beast Boy came in shortly after.

"OH MY GOSH! BREN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! WHERE'S WENDY!?" The Flash lady screeched at Impulse

There were two more flashes of light and two more girls appeared, one dressed as Nightwing and one dressed as Robin "Bats! What happened?" The Nightwing girl asked.

The Robin girl looked around, "It would appear that we are in a different dimension where we co-exist, but we are opposite genders."

"Crash." Impulse said "And who is Bren?" Robin girl chuckled, "Brenda Allen, also known as Impulse."

Impulse's jaw dropped and he stared at the four girls "Whaaat?"

There was yet another flash of light and four people appeared, a KF girl, a Artemis guy, a girl dressed like Superboy and a young martian boy.

"Hey, wait for me!" A voice cut through the silence and another girl appeared, this one dressed like Impulse. The Flash lady ran over and hugged the KF girl and the Impulse girl.

"BREN! WENDY! You're here!" She shouted squeezing them "Can…. You pl-please…. put us.. d-down?" The KF girl managed to say as she was being crushed.

"Oops." Flash lady said and put them down. Impulse immediately zipped over to the girl Impulse "Hey! I look good." He said as he looked over the other Impulse.

The girl Impulse snorted "Of course i look good! I'm part of the flash family, why wouldn't i?"

"So….. This is me as a guy?" The girl dressed as Superboy asked, pointing at Superboy.

"I guess. And that's me as a girl?" The young martian asked, pointing at Megan.

"What?" Megan asked looking very confused.

"You look _discombobulated_. Let's see if i can help you get _combobulated_." The Nightwing girl said "We are from a different dimension where everything is the same, except the everyone is opposite genders, thus, Flash is a girl, and Wonder _Woman _is Wonder _Man_."

"Let me introduce you all, This is Flash aka Briley Allan, Kid Flash aka Wendy West, Nightwing aka Rachelle Grayson, Robin aka Tiffany Drake, Impulse aka Brenda Allen and I'm Batwoman, or Briana Wayne, Apollo aka Apollo Crock, Supergirl aka Kaily Kent and Mister Martian aka Matthew Morse." Batwoman said, gesturing to each of the superheroes.

Suddenly they heard the zeta tubes activating, "_Recognized, Batman 02, Flash 04, Green Arrow 08, Martian Manhunter 07." _ Batwoman and the Flash lady looked at each other

"Crap."


	2. Chapter Two: Extra Confusing

I will be calling the ones from the other dimension(If the name is the same, such as Nightwing and Impulse) as Nightwing 2, Impulse 2, ect.

Please bear with me, this is my first attempt at a YJ fanfic

Disclaimer: Dick, do i own Young Justice

Dick: No, and i'm glad...

Me: You better be *Evil Grin* But i can still write FANFICS!

Dick Oh no... *Faints*

*Evil laughter*

**Chapter Two: Extra Confusing**

"What is going on here?" Batman asked, looking around at all the people in the room.

"Your Batman? Huh, i like Batwoman better." Robin 2 said, hugging Batwoman.

The Nightwing 2 cleared her throat "Rachelle Grayson, Nightwing. Me and my friends" She gestured to all the people who weren't supposed to be there "Are from a dimension where everyone is the opposite gender then they are here." She explained.

Batman raised an eyebrow(Because you could totally tell) "Is that so?"

Impulse 2 nodded vigorously "Yep! I'm Impulse, but you can call me Bren!" She said cheerfully.

Flash 2 came back from the kitchen "Hey! look! It's me!" She said and swooshed over to Flash "Nice to meet you!" She said extending her hand.

Flash reluctantly shook her hand, after Batman gave him a look that said 'humor them'.

Supergirl sighed, "Is Superwoman coming Bats? And what about Wonderman?"

"I don't kno-" Batwoman stopped mid sentence, as two more people appeared, one was obviously Superwoman and the other looked like a guy Wonderwoman.

The Superwoman flew over to Supergirl and immediately hugged her "Thank goodness! I thought you guys died or something….." she said, still hugging Supergirl.

"It was quite troubling…." Wonderman said quietly.

"Honey, you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine." Batwoman said and walked over to him and held his hand "We'll all be fine."

"I hope you're right….." Wonderman said, still troubled.

Flash looked confused "Wait, are you two…. Together?"

Flash 2 nodded "Yep! they got married just a week ago!" Batwoman looked like she might be slightly blushing.

Superwoman flew over to Superboy and studied him "So, Superboy huh? I'm Superwoman, nice to meet you!" she extended her hand and Superboy shook it, then was surprised as he was pulled into a hug, and a quite firm one, "Sorry, you looked like you needed a hug." Superwoman smiled at him kindly.

At that moment most of the rest of the team arrived.

"What is going on here?" Aqualad asked, looking at all the strange people around the room.

"No way, is that a lady Batman?" Kid Flash said, then ran over to Batwoman.

Batwoman glared at him, "I'm Bat_woman_. And i sure hope you are less annoying then

Wendy…." She grumbled, "Who's Wendy?" KF asked curiously

"That would be me." KF 2 said, coming in from the kitchen, followed by Apollo.

"Did you really have to eat all the Hershey's chocolate?" Apollo grumbled at KF 2

KF shrugged "Hey! Look! It's you!" She said running over to Artemis, she poked her on the shoulder, "You look good! But i like you like that better." She turned back to Apollo.

Artemis looked confused "Who are you people?"

Nightwing 2 stepped forward "ahem, I'm Nightwing. We are from a separate dimension where we are you but the opposite gender." She told everyone.

"Okay, this is weird." Nightwing said, looking at Nightwing 2.

Nightwing 2 snorted " You should be happy that not everyone is here, especially Zathura. He'd probably beat up Kid Flash just for looking at me like that." She said, glaring at KF.

There was a commotion as another largish group of people popped up.

"More?" Batwoman said, looking annoyed "Why do they keep sending MORE?


	3. Chapter Three: What the?

.luna: I have never read any comics, so all i know about Jason is that he was the second Robin and he died, and i think it was the Joker who killed him….. Then he came back to life, or something like that. Captain Marvel might show up, but i'll probably have to come up with another name. And, i'm guessing that by the 'Marvel family' you mean Miss Marvel and Captain Marvel? (Sorry, i've only read stuff from online, so my knowledge of this stuff is very limited. :\ )

(Just so you know, i might come up with a better name for Black Canary's counterpart….)

Okay team, do i own Young Justice?

The Team: NO! Thank goodness.

Athena: Well, you own me….. -_-

Shadow Stalker: Ahhh! No! You own me to! *Meep* Please don't kill me…

I make no promises….. *Evil Grin*

(Athena and Shadow Stalker are just some OC's of mine, i might write a Fanfic about them…..)

**Chapter Three: What the….?**

Batwoman groaned "Lagoon Girl, Wonder Boy, Batboy, Blue Beetle, Zathura, Red Arr- GREEN ARROW? Why are you here?"

The green archer shrugged "Someone needed to watch these guys." She said "Black Canary should be coming soon with another batch. And you forgot Beast Girl." She gestured to a small green puppy.

"No no no no! We already have enough people here! And why are you a puppy?" Batwoman said, obviously frustrated.

"I'm a puppy because i figured it would be the least threatening thing." Beast Girl said, turning back into a human.

"Woah, crash." Impulse 2 said "Who is BC bringing?

"(~Name for th e female Captain Marvel, to be figured out, Suggestions?~), Blue Lantern, Joanna, Paladin, Bumble Bee, Atom Girl(Captain Atom(i am open to suggestions for a better name)), and Aqua Woman." Green Arrow 2 told Batwoman.

"WHY pray tell?" She asked Green Arrow 2.

"Well, Joanna, Atom, Bumble Bee, Green Lantern and (Ca helped you build the machine, so you'll need them to help make a new one." GA 2 said as if it were obvious "So, where are we…. Wha?" GA 2 looked confused as she saw the other Green Arrow.

Everyone looked at Nightwing 2 to explain it "No! I am DONE explaining it! I've already done so THREE TIMES!" She said, clearly irritated.

"Oh, Arsenal is coming with BC too." Green Arrow 2 said, just remembering it.

"WHAT?!" Batwoman practically screamed "WHY IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE GALAXY WOULD YOU SEND HER?! She'll blow the whole place to ashes!"

"She would not!" Green Arrow 2 said in defense of Arsenal

Batwoman raised an eyebrow "Really?"

There was yet another flash and this time something totally unexpected happened

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yeah, this one is kinda short, but i should post another today ;)

Stay whelmed!


	4. Chapter Four: Strangeness and Daters

Yeah… My last chapter was pretty short… Oh well.

**Chapter Four: Strangeness…..**

All the people from the current dimension were shoved to the ground by an invisible force as someone yelled "I GOT THEM! IT'S OKAY!"

Batwoman groaned "Lassie…. Let them go."

"But they're enemies, right?" The unknown voice whined

Batwoman gritted her teeth "Let them up right now or i'll tell on you!"

The voice groaned "Fine…."

Everyone stood up and they're jaws dropped…. It was a AQUALAD girl that was standing there.

"Who are you?" Nightwing asked, looking confused.

"Who are you?" The Aqualad girl asked, snapping her fingers, looking very sassy.

Nightwing looked taken aback and Nightwing 2 sighed "That's Aqualass"

"AQUALASS?!" Impulse said before busting out into laughter

"You think my name is funny?" Aqualass asked, glaring at him.

"Yes! Sooo funny!" Impulse said, not realizing the danger in those words

Aqualass snapped her fingers and then suddenly Impulse went into slow motion.

"What did you do?" Impulse asked veeerrryyy sloooowly

It was Aqualass's turn to laugh "Hahaha! you should see….. your face!" She said in between laughs.

(Okay, i don't know his number thingie and i don't feel like looking it up so…. just pretend the zeta said that Lagoon Boy entered the cave.)

Lagoon Boy walked over to Megan, "What's going on here Angelfish?"

Impulse 2 gasped and stared at them "WHAT?!" she shrieked "ARE YOU TWO DATING?! Ewwwwww!"

"Seriously? Why hasn't Superboy beat him up or something?" The unnoticed Lagoon Girl asked, looking slightly disgusted

Nightwing 2 stepped forward "Okay, we are from a different dimension where we are you, but we are also the opposite genders. And, WHY THE HECK ARE YOU DATING MEGAN?!" She yelled the last part, and Matthew blushed "Well this is weird…." He said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Lagoon Girl stepped forward and pushed then a few feet farther apart "That's better. Now, WHY IN TARTARUS ARE YOU DATING HER?! I would NEVER even CONSIDER dating Matthew, he's like, my brother! And besides, he is WAY too good for me! Plus i don't want to be beat up by a certain half-kryptonian." she said to Lagoon Boy

"Excuse me?" Lagoon Boy said, looking slightly angry "What gives you the right to tell me who to date?"

"Because i AM you. Plus i will beat you up." The replied, raising her fist threateningly

Aqualass smiled "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" She chanted, watching them with interest.

Batwoman cleared her throat "Why don't we go the the sparring room for that?"

"YEAH!" Aqualass screamed then ran in the completely wrong direction "Where the heck is it?! Your layout is soooo weird!"

**XXXXXXX**

So, two short chapters in one day….. What do you think? One longer chapter a day or two/three short ones? This would have been longer but this just seemed like the right place to end :)


	5. Chapter Five: Friendly Compation

Ahem, Kid Flash? Do i own Young Justice?

KF: No, sorry beautiful.

Perri: Excuse me?

KF: Uh.. I gotta go.. *Nervous laughter*

Perri: DIIEEE! *Leaps at him*

KF: AHHHH! *Runs away*

Perri: *Giggle*

* * *

Once everyone was assembled in the gym, Lagoon Girl and Lagoon Boy walked out onto the mat/platform/whatever you want to call it.

"Ready pretty boy?" Lagoon Girl asked, turning to face him.

" I'm ready. The question is, are you?" Lagoon Boy shot back, taking a ready stance.

Lagoon Girl just smirked in response and also took a ready stance, "Go." Said Batwoman boredly. Lagoon boy rushed at Lagoon Girl, And Lagoon Girl simply stepped aside and stuck her foot out, causing Lagoon Boy to trip and fall on his face.

After landing flat on his face, Lagoon Girl grabbed him around his ankles and began spinning him around, after about ten seconds she let go of his ankles, sending him flying straight into a wall. Darkfeather winced and gave a muttered "ow".

Lagoon girl dusted off her hands and smiled, turning around and making her way back to the onlookers. The onlookers however, looked surprised and a little worried for a second.

"What's up?" Lagoon Girl asked, then heard i roar from behind her. She whipped around to find a enlarged Lagoon Boy charging at her, giving a small meep, she just stared with wide eyes. And that's when there was a yell and Supergirl leaped up and over Lagoon girl, giving Lagoon boy a punch in the face on the way down.

"No one." She said coldly "Touches my friends." She then stood up and turned to face the stunned expressions of the people who belonged in this dimension. Supergirl shrugged at them "What? Oh, by the way, you should learn to channel your anger." She said over her shoulder to Lagoon Boy, smirking.

"That was…. Interesting." Batman said, of course, his face never changed during the whole thing. Batwoman smirked " That's one point for us."

"Excuse me?" Flash said, looking at her.

Batwoman face palmed " For someone so fast, your brain sure is slow. That's one point for our Dimension, one of us who is better than their counterpart here."

"Wait, is this a contest?" Girl Flash asked, looking at Batwoman "In that case, make it two! Cause i know I'm way better than that Kid Flash dude."

"Hey!" Kid Flash said indignantly, glaring at Girl Flash.

"Oh please, is obvious." Girl Flash said, tossing her hair "Anyone can see i'm better then you."

Now apparently everyone was fighting, save for Batman, Batwoman, Wonder Man, Darkfeather and Nightwing. Oh, also Matthew and Megan were standing off to the side, looking confused.


	6. Chapter Six: Grudges

robinlover, yes, that pretty much sums up the whole story. Everything that happens just pops up in my head. So, in other words, my head is all over the place XD

Do i own Young Justice? Sadly, no. Otherwise Batman and Wonderwomen would be married, and Lagoon Boy would _NOT_ be dating Megan. Btw, I changed some of their names, but i can't figure out how to edit the chapters….. Darkfeather = Nightwing, Girl Flash = Kid Flash, Impulsion = Impulse and Blue Lantern = Green Lantern.

Anywho, to the story.

* * *

" Did you really have to say that?" Batman asked, looking at Batwoman, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, it's much more entertaining this way." Batwoman replied, smiling smugly at all the chaos.

"Guys! Calm down!" Matthew said, holding his hands up in a 'stop' gesture.

And of course, everyone stopped! Haha, Jk, they completely ignored him.

"Hey fish face!" Aqualass screamed "Come over here!" Lagoon boy replied with and roar and charged at her.

Aqualass ran around wildly, all the while yelling insults at Lagoon Boy and screaming "Weeeeeeee!".

" I said, **STOP IT!**" This time, Matthew yelled. And everyone stopped, well, except for Aqualass.

"I don't have to listen to you greenie!" She said, still running around randomly.

" Cally'ahm, Stop right now." Came a feminine, but very commanding voice from the doorway.

Aqualass froze mid step, "Aww come on! Why'd you have to come through?!" She asked, now facing the tall blonde woman in the doorway.

"Because i knew you would cause trouble, and as your mentor and queen i am responsible for you." Aqua Woman said, walking into the room, looking very queenlike indeed.

"But you said that if i joined the team then i wouldn't have to be your apprentice!" Aqualass said, her voice very whiny.

"Yeah right, like that'll ever happen. We'll never be anything more than little errand runners to them." Arsenal 2 said as she walked into the room. "Although, i do believe that some of us are smart enough only for that. " She said, pointedly looking over at Darkfeather smugly.

Darkfeather growled and narrowed her eyes at Arsenal "Because someone with a lower intellect than you could be learning skills from Lexi."

"Oh, they could. Skills like her undeniable cowardice." Arsenal shot back.

"Don't you dare talk about her that way!" Dark feather said, glaring at her.

Arsenal smirked "What are you going to do? You're a computer nerd, not a fighter."

"You know i could just shut down the arm that Lexi worked on for hours for _you_!"

Darkfeather retorted, taking a step forwards.

"Children, children, can't we all just get along?" Came a voice from the shadows.


	7. Chapter Seven: Angry Birds

So, adding 2/1's to the end of their superhero names was tiring, so I'm going to start calling them by their actual first names.

Also.. This is severely short because it's been like, two years since I've written anything for this story... Trying to get back the feel of it.

I do not own YJ.

Apollo groaned loudly, "Seriously?" He growled as a tall and quite handsome man stepped out of the shadows, smirking. "Aw, brother dear, I thought you'd be more happy to see me." he said, pouting. "What up Chesh?!" Wendy called with a huge grin, "Didn't think you'd make it to the party!"

Unfortunately Rach and Royal were still arguing. "Why do you have to be so arrogant?" Rach snarled, glaring at her rather ferociously. Royal sneered, "Why do you have to be such a coward?" "THAT IS IT!" Tiff shouted before tackling Royal from behind, "YOU DO **NOT **TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!" Royal toppled under Tiff's fierce attack, "Get off me you little brat!" She shrieked, covering her face with her arms.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Batwoman shouted, causing everyone to freeze and stare at her. She glared at Tiff and Royal, "Get up. Now." They did. Tiff looked slightly ashamed, "Sorry Batwoman..." She said, eyes downcast.

"Good. Now as for you," She said, turning to the man who came out of the shadows, "Why are you here, Cheshire?"


End file.
